theelitecorporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Elaine Bale
Elaine Bale was the wife of Kale Oliver and the mother of Chase Bale and birth mother of Francis Scott. She was the daughter of a Witch named Irene Bale and a Slayer named James Jennings. Elaine possessed no powers of a Witch or a Slayer, making Elaine Human. Early Life Elaine was born sometime mid 1974 to Irene Bale, a witch that descended from a long line of Witches, even one that was hung at the Salem Witch Trials. Her father James Jennings was a second generation Slayer. She grew up, showing no sign of powers from either parents. She was an only child and felt no need to be 'special' in any way. As she grew into her teens, she felt like she let her parents down as their legacy wouldn't be passed down to her. At 15 she saw her father killed by a Vampire and her mother tried to protect her. Her mother tried to use her Telekines to protect Elaine but in the process was attacked. Her mother used the last of her strength to tell her daughter she loved her. Elaine, finding a piece of wood broken from a chair, takes it and stabs the Vampire in the back where the heart is at. It doesn't kill the Vampire but it does scare it. He runs off, leaving Irene there to bleed to death. Elaine promised herself from then on that she would do everything in her power to hunt down every last one of them and kill them. The Elite Corporation finds out about her parents being killed by a Vampire and convinces her to join them. They train her as one of their operatives and she learns to awaken the Slayer in her, along with the Witch from her mother's side. Her powers combined she becomes one of the most powerful T.E.C. operatives to ever walk the face of the Earth. Later In Life After falling in love with Kale, they married and she became pregant with twin boys. After finding out about Kale being an alien prince and finding out he had to leave, she tried convincing him of staying and telling him T.E.C. can protect him. He tells her he has no choice, that if they find out about their soon to be born children they would take her and their sons and force their sons to take the throne. As he creates the portal she willingly went into it and finds herself at T.E.C. headquarters. As the portal closes she feels so alone. She has her sons on May 20th, 1994. She names the first one Francis and the second one Chase. However, she knows she can't handle taking care of them both. She gives up the oldest, knowing he most likely inherited both genes of her parents since he is the first born. She keeps Chase, feeling he needs her more. Leaving Elaine decided to leave T.E.C., afraid her son would be put in danger her being connected to them. She leaves and moves around. She had friends all over as she has helped so many people. She works as a nurse at different places. She could have easily use her magic to heal the patients through spells or potions but she decided to bind her powers, afraid that it would attract the wrong people and her son being put in danger. Elaine worried for her son as he grew. She tried her best but everytime she thought it was safe to not have to worry about the Supernatural side of the world, it always found her. She had to move every so often, dragging her son across the country to keep him safe. She found Sunset, California and for several years they were safe. However, she found out that Sunset is where The Seekers were going to move. She packed up and left, afraid that even though her son was showing no signs of magic that they would come for him as her family had been one of the most powerful line of witches to ever exist. Serendipity She and her son moved to Serendipity, Oklahoma. She could tell her son was unhappy having to move again but if she told him why he wouldn't believe her. Soon after they moved to Serendipity Chase had snuck out. Within an hour Harmony and Lucas walk in with Chase bleeding from the neck. Chase is dying and not even magic is able to heal him. Elaine must face that she can't save her son. But before anything can be done, Lucas gives Chase his blood. Elaine knows this would turn Chase and she and Harmony and Harmony's mother tried stopping him but it was no use. Chase would come back. When he did he was ruthless, killing Harmony and Harmony's mother. He didn't try to kill Elaine and he left, leaving Lucas and Elaine standing there. In the next few months everything went downhill. Chase and Guiniverre took over, exposing Supernaturals to the world and became like Gods, ruling as they pleased. Elaine was heartbroken and she did everything in her power to stop him but it was no use. Though he was a Vampire, he still has Elaine's magic and Slayer side and therefore he was unstoppable. With the help of a friend, she unbound her powers to help stop the coming apocalypse. Rumors went around that Chase had taken out Guiniverre and when it was found out to be true, Chase ruled on his own. Death Elaine decided to take things into her own hands. She took her mother's spell book. She cast a spell to summon the spirits of the Bale line of witches and using all of their magic together, they cast a spell to kill Chase. It was so much energy that Serendipity was blown up, the entire town, killing everyone including Chase and Elaine. Both Elaine and Chase met their end on March 15th, 2014. Powers Originally Elaine possessed no powers at all. However, after joining T.E.C. and training she was able to awaken her powers from her mother's side as a Witch. Telekinesis : The ability to move objects with the mind. She was also able to awaken the powers of her father's. Super Human Speed : Move so quickly one will be seen as a blur Super Human Strength : The ability to throw or use the force of 500 pounds with ease. Super Human Senses : Senses heightened beyond that of any human. Super Human Endurance : The ability to take extreme physical torment before being hurt. Accelerated Regeneration : The ability to heal from very bad wounds in a very short period of time. Excelled Fighting : The ability to possess expert fighting skills. Time Line Change After the time line was changed, Elaine and Kale had stayed together after their sons were born. However, afraid of Kale's people coming for her children she believed it best to give up Francis. Soon after she quit at T.E.C. and they moved to Sunset, California. Over time she copes with having to give up her first born. She grew to love Chase very much, even though he showed no sign of Slayer or Witch. She accepted it and made sure that he was kept form the Supernatural world, even to the extent of hiding her family's spell book but keeping her powers. she wouldn't use them unless needed. She had Kale hide away the spell book and anything that had to do with Magic. Death In New Time Line Elaine Bale was murdered by a Vampire on July 15th, 2010. After Death Elaine became a member of The Triad after she died. she was able to watch over her son from a magical fountain that allowed her to see anything she desired to see. She now possesses power over Space, Teleporting to Chase's funeral and later watching him as he came back. She had changed the way she looked so she wouldn't be found out as the secrecy of The Triad is of highest importance.